


意外尽头 15-16

by Zsusu



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的二次搬运/改文/抄袭</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 15-16

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的二次搬运/改文/抄袭

15 变数

有了交流的媒介，往后的日子就没那么难过。王俊凯和谢梨胜利会师，狼狈为奸，里应外合地把王源家里老小上下欺瞒了个遍。  
三伏天虽然已经过去，但今年的高温天气却好像没有半点流火的意思，整天热得跟个火炉一样。看王源已经没有大碍了，王先生王夫人决定上山避暑，谢梨讨巧卖乖说自己要在家照顾表哥，结果王氏夫妇的车前脚刚开走，后脚王俊凯就住了进来。  
王源还在卧病，他只要不下床就不会被他爸催着赶着做别的。这段时间明明已经痊愈，却一直装着样子，好容易等到人走了，一下床推门，被门外站着的人吓了一跳。  
“王俊凯？！”  
那人的军装还没脱下，也不知道是刻意还是顺便，一身笔挺的陆军尉官制服衬得整个人挺拔颀长，气势如虹。他张了张嘴，没说话，谢梨从王俊凯背后闪出来。  
“表哥好，表哥夫不让我告诉你他来了。”  
然后被王俊凯镇压，赶到楼下去喂鸽子了。谢梨好不郁闷地蹲在角落，余光无时无刻没关注楼上的情况，隔着玻璃窗，分明看见那个道貌岸然的尉官正把人揽在怀里。手掌心被鸽子啄了一下，谢梨翻了翻眼皮，想，这人可真是思念成疾了。  
自从上次为时不多的一次见面后，大概也就那么两三个星期，都没有满月，王俊凯家里出了件不大不小的事。老司令年纪大了，在疗养院一直过得好好的，身体还硬朗，却不料今年突然出了点状况，送了急诊，他爸怕老人家出事，连孙子最后一面都见不上，立刻把王俊凯叫了回来。  
“那，你爷爷身体还好吗？”  
王俊凯嘴角挑起：“上了年纪，我爷爷还经常不安分要酒喝，肠胃的老毛病了。只是这次来得急，把爸妈吓到，这才把我喊回来——托爷爷的福，我才这么快见到你。”  
王源瘪嘴，说：“那你也不能拿老年人的健康说这种话。对了，这身衣服挺好看，总不可能是今天特地穿给我看的吧？”  
“你上次不是说……想看我穿这身的样子？”王俊凯反问，见他恍然大悟满脸的“还有这事”，心想果然是又给忘了，一弹王源的脑门儿，“敢情你随口说的话自己当场就刷新了，我下次不记了随便你。”  
王源顺他的毛：“这个也不是我想记住就记得的啊，前段时间这么累……你就放过我吧，我错了下次不敢了。关于你的我都记得，自己的话难免疏忽了。”  
他一服软，王俊凯也就坡下驴，这事情揭过不提。  
当天的晚饭是在王家吃的，谢梨强烈要求坐一起吃，结果被那两个不害臊的闹得脸皮还有些挂不住。王俊凯好奇为什么谢梨一个Omega会不受到Alpha信息素的影响，小女孩子低头扒饭：“我打了抑制剂。”  
谢家父母为了防止女儿被强行标记，谢梨未满十八岁的时候就打了抑制剂，此后遇到Alpha虽然说没办法抵抗生理机能，好在能保持清醒，不至于出意外。  
晚饭难得的其乐融融，谢梨说王源是相思病，王俊凯一来就好了。一贯牙尖嘴利的王源没反驳她，在桌下握紧了王俊凯的手。

王俊凯在安宁平稳的气氛中还是察觉到异常，谢梨总是欲言又止的，王源又一直拽着自己。好像他们每次见面都没有来生，时间纵然宽裕的时候，也担心失去。  
他没问王源，小别之后的王源总是格外主动。王俊凯顾忌他的病还没痊愈，下手轻了许多，只是王源特别喜欢那身军装，被王俊凯顶在墙上时还伸手玩他的肩章。下身结合处一片泥泞，王源把他抱得很紧，敞开的外套内里衬衫纽扣也全都解开，他摸着王俊凯的腰际，轻微的撩拨和缩紧的内壁让王俊凯几乎是立刻就达到高潮。  
事后王俊凯抱着王源去洗澡，那人有点发烧，一碰热水身体都泛红，眼睫毛垂下时湿漉漉的，像只可爱的小鹿。  
虽然这样听起来有些奇怪，但王俊凯的确觉得王源的Alpha特质没有初见时浓郁明显了。他的蛰伏像一种不可思议的妥协，王俊凯在书中看到过的症状，他没想到会在王源身上发现实例，不过他们二人心意相通，灵魂相认，又有什么不好呢。  
和衣而眠，王源睡得很沉，而王俊凯却久久不能平静。他的腰被王源抱着，现在远没有到平时应该睡觉的时候。  
王俊凯最终把他的手轻轻拿开，取了外套披上下床。有件事他想要弄清楚，却不能从王源这里切入，只好曲线救国，跑去找了不遗余力地撮合他们的好助攻。  
谢梨是个夜猫子，每天不到十二点绝不会睡觉。她这天正在卧室里看电视，夏季的夜晚凉风习习，抱着被子会很舒服。困顿悠然袭来，谢梨打了个哈欠正要关灯，有人敲了敲门。她疑惑地去打开，王俊凯站在门口，问她：“不请我进去坐？”  
聪明人和聪明人对话总是轻松许多，王俊凯不跟谢梨虚与委蛇，直接问：“你和王源是不是有什么事儿瞒着我？”  
“你猜到了？”谢梨给他接了杯水，王俊凯谢过，却不喝，看那个女生在床上坐下来，双手抱住膝盖，定定地思考后，缓慢地说，“你是不是觉得，我哥最近老是有点奇怪，明明现在什么限制都没有，他却跟过一天算一天似的？”  
“嗯。”  
“他不让我告诉你，但我觉得你迟早会知道。瞒着也没用，到时候两败俱伤，索性现在跟你讲了，也好有个心理准备——源哥哥他很快要和兴宁的大小姐薛婧订婚。”谢梨说这话时握住王俊凯的手，“你不要生气，他是真的没办法。”

这样就说得通了。王源怕突然和他分开，所以抓紧时间见他，和他在一起。王俊凯不知道听完谢梨说的这话后有什么表情，但心里就像被一只手揪紧了，所有的血液统统上行，踩在地毯上的脚都没了知觉。  
谢梨不带暧昧地握紧他，继续说：“本来我们这样的家庭，对自己的婚姻和未来都是没有选择余地的。你的出现根本不会成为变数，姨夫他早就给王源定下来了——在那之后，你出现了，他爱上你，那又怎么样呢？”  
“他说他不会放弃的。”  
“是啊，”谢梨笑了笑，手抽回来搁在膝盖上歪头看王俊凯，她这个动作看上去像极了王源，“我告诉你的只是最坏的可能性，王俊凯，你也不要放弃。”  
“以前我想过，王源要是Omega该多好，再不济Beta也行。后来也慢慢接受了，现在我们相处的挺好，应该说是，我从没想到会有这么契合的人。换做是你会轻言放弃吗？”王俊凯站起来，“谢谢你小梨子，你说的那些我会认真去想如何应对。他还在生病，我要回去陪他，晚安。”  
谢梨挥挥手：“我会尽力帮你们的，薛姐姐是我好朋友。”  
王俊凯跟她道了谢，回到王源卧室时那人正坐在床上，按亮了一盏阅读灯。睡眼朦胧的样子看上去有点脆弱，他揉着眼，用一种软糯的声调问王俊凯：“你去哪儿了？”  
“找小梨子借点东西。”他回到床上，把王源按进被窝里，“快睡吧。”  
王源不疑有他，乖乖地闭上了眼睛。他感觉王俊凯吻过了唇角，然后停在那儿，冰凉的嘴唇和略滚烫的体温接触，奇异的差别让王源很快睡着了。  
他人生的二十多年来头一回感觉到身不由己，王俊凯以为时代变了再不会有这样戏剧性的情节发生在自己身上，岂料人算不如天算。第二天他找谢梨，说想见王源的父亲，谢梨劝不动他，可眼下他的家长都在外地，这个计划就被搁置了。  
等王源退了烧，其他的病症逐渐痊愈，王俊凯也没有立场继续留下。  
方毓给他打过电话，催他回C军区。眼下正是训练新兵的关键时期，王俊凯离开后给其他人造成了一些困扰。他不敢再耽搁，只好跟王源匆匆道别。  
他说：“你要照顾好自己，不要那么拼了。来日方长，其他的事我们可以从长计议。”  
王源没说话，掐着他的虎口沉默良久，只说一句：“你给我点时间。”

回军区那天，王俊凯甚至都来不及跟自己父母打招呼。他猜想母亲可能知道了什么，打算着让她误会到底，以免到时候突如其来，搞得大家僵硬在原地。  
王俊凯也没见周帆，听说他和梁鸿秋在一起了。他在尽力地补偿对方因为他的酒后乱性造成的损失，至于以后，周帆没说，王俊凯懒得问。每个人有每个人的活法，他能做的无非就是把自己这份日子过好。  
但谢梨的话始终像一把锥子扎在王俊凯心里，他相信王源，却无法不担心。  
夏天去又复返，九月份时高温都尚未退去。王俊凯终日泡在训练场，他压力渐大无处发泄，常在傍晚时去到射击场，子弹打光后回宿舍。方毓对他的沉默寡言看在眼里，知是出了问题，却又不好闲话家事，只是怕他愈发萧条。  
入冬前夕有一个大晴天，王俊凯没想到他会见到那个人。薛婧来的时候戴着墨镜，全身都裹在黑色长风衣中，唇红齿白，散发着迷人的Omega气息，她直接找了王俊凯的顶头上司，帮他请了一下午的假。等王俊凯反应过来时，已经跟她走出了军区训练场。  
薛婧选了C区一家高档茶楼，点了壶普洱。她看上去有教养，优雅得体，王俊凯在她对面入座，听她自报家门。  
上茶的时候，王俊凯在保持沉默许久后对她说了第一句话：“你不应该单独跑到军区的训练基地，这里到处都是很久没有见过Omega的Alpha，你容易出事。”  
薛婧不动声色地挑了挑眉：“那又和你有什么关系呢？”  
他使自己说这话尽量显得委婉而礼貌：“薛小姐是王源的未婚妻，而王源是我的好朋友。如果大家都知道薛小姐是为了来找我而发生意外，又会怎么想呢？”此话一出，那位优雅的小姐果然脸色微微变了，但她还能把控自己，端起了茶。  
“我本来今天要和王源订婚的，看来你都知道了，那么我也不必费口舌多说一遍。”薛婧不急不缓，仿佛在和王俊凯比谁更有耐心，“他昨晚本应在王宅准备，但今早管家说人不在了……所以来问问你知不知情，你们不是好朋友嘛？”  
那三个字再听进王俊凯耳朵里有种莫名的讽刺，他终于没耐心和薛婧兜圈子，站起来：“薛小姐，我很忙。你是来兴师问罪觉得我把王源儿藏起来，那恕难奉陪。”  
王俊凯以为这么说的话，薛婧应该会识趣地离开，却不想她不怒反笑：“中尉，我一点都不想知道王源他去哪里。你把我想得太狭隘了，难道‘未婚妻’三个字出现开始，你就觉得我是来羞辱你的吗？”  
他没有坐，仍是站着斜睨她：“否则呢？”  
薛婧好整以暇地托腮：“我知道他在哪里，你想知道吗？”

坐在薛婧车的副驾驶时，王俊凯只觉这一切来得有些过分顺利了。他有些阴谋论的倾向，再加上与她初次见面，薛婧便是一副成全他和王源的大度样子，这让王俊凯无法不起疑。  
开车的人朝王俊凯伸手：“给我点支烟。”  
王俊凯依言做了，那双凤眼扫过他，轻轻笑了：“小梨子说的不错，你的确对他很上心。”“什么？”“你不用紧张，我没拿你当情敌——这么说吧，”薛婧吐了口烟，轻描淡写地说，“即使今天王源不跑，我也会跑的。家族联姻，什么狗屁。”  
路遇红灯，王俊凯降下车窗眯着眼看窗外。风灌进来时熏红了他的眼睛，王俊凯蓦然想起他离开王源家时谢梨说的那句，“我和薛姐姐是好朋友”。昨天还有高温残余，烈日烘烤赤地，今天却下了一场雨，秋天的风卷走了暑热。  
“知道你也许不信，所以直接领你去见他。”薛婧叹息般似是自语，“原本谢梨告诉我时我还不信，花了好长时间接受。反正我也没法喜欢上王源，能成一桩喜事，何乐而不为呢？”  
“他是自己从王家逃走的吧？”  
“王源儿可聪明了，”薛婧笑了一下，“他从年前插手王家企业的事开始，就逐渐地收揽散户和董事会其他股东的股份，现在应当有30%左右，除了王老先生，他是第一大股东——而他才刚开始读硕士学位。我很敬佩他，也很敬佩你。”  
王俊凯疑惑地问：“我又有什么关系？”  
“谢梨说是你追求他的。”薛婧笑起来眉眼弯弯，“我可是从没见过两个Alpha放着万花丛不要，互相抱着彼此取暖。”  
“大概觉得我们很傻？”  
“你说呢？”薛婧话说到一半，不再提了，王俊凯却看出她眼底的羡慕。

终点停留在郊区，王俊凯记得这块地皮之前出现在王源的作业里，却不知道是薛家租了使用权，在上面修了一栋栋小别墅。薛婧把钥匙递给他：“前面98号，王源买下来的时候写的你的名字。他应该还没吃饭。”  
王俊凯接过，想跟她说句谢谢，到底没说出口。看出他的局促，薛婧宽容地耸了耸肩：“你的感激我心领了，未来真和王源儿领证结婚，记得给我拿袋喜糖——我不喝酒。这件事办成，我和王源是两相受益，所以不存在谁欠谁的人情。去吧。”  
他匆匆地下车，走出两步后回头朝薛婧挥手致意。手中握紧钥匙的心情让王俊凯想起了那会儿王源把小公寓钥匙给他的情形，那时他远没有这样激动，大约因为唾手可得的也容易被弃若敝履，王俊凯感觉那块金属狠狠地嵌进了手心。  
钥匙他到底没用上，别墅的门虚掩着，王俊凯推开的时候几乎忽视了自己的心跳。  
里面干干净净，中间放置几个收纳箱，一应衣物还未拆封。他站在客厅中间，看着崭新的房间，空气中似乎还有粉刷过的味道，有些刺鼻。王俊凯试探着开口：  
“王源儿？”  
顶着毛巾的人一脸迷茫地从卫生间走出来，像是过于空旷的房子让王俊凯的声音变得令他不熟悉了。王源眯缝眼睛看清了来人的模样，立刻跑过来。  
他整个人都要吊在王俊凯身上了。  
没有什么经久的对视，也没有一眼万年与目光缠绵，他们很快拥抱在一起，彼此热切的交换呼吸，一句情话也没有说。  
与想象中不一样，但王俊凯抱住王源，感觉他消瘦的肩膀和凸出的胛骨，默不作声地搂得更紧了。他想把王源揉进自己胸口的力度，口干舌燥，一张口就只能喊他的名字，叠声作温柔呼吸把他团团包围。

 

16 关于未来都在掌控

这间别墅原本是王源偷偷找薛婧买下来当自己的小房子，好逃避家里那些唠叨。从地皮在薛家开发时就已经办妥的事，中间没少出岔子，而今尘埃落定，入住的人却成了两个。  
王源要在房产证上写王俊凯的名字，他连王俊凯的身份证都偷印好了，薛婧和谢梨说什么都不同意。她们都太了解王源，头脑一热的时候什么都想给对方，虽然难得，可到底怕王源是冲动行事，现在都见了王俊凯，竟也不知道当初反对是不是正确的。  
“可就算我们都同意了，凯哥也未必同意啊。”谢梨这么跟薛婧说，“他那个人耿直得很，你见过就知道了。他是真想对我哥好的。”  
这些事王俊凯全程被蒙在鼓里，他见了眼前装修完毕的小别墅，都还没能回过神，就被王源抱了个满怀。他洗了头，还是湿的，王俊凯揉了把王源的头发，没有平时那么扎手，他的发间有与冷清室内迥然不同的温暖。  
王源没那么多复杂的理由和恒久的坚持，他不过是想和王俊凯呆的时间长一点。  
出现在生命里的这个人让他所做的一切变得不那么自私，王源偶尔会觉得可能还是太过于功利了，但那有什么关系，他们的心都是真的。  
王俊凯把他的外套脱下来时，王源还有一瞬间的迟疑，他往后退了半步，对方立刻停了动作。两个人尴尬的立在当场，刚才的温柔却在缓慢发酵，王源笑了笑，自己解开剩下两个扣子，挠挠头发：  
“这边什么都没有，你真的要吗？”  
回应他的是王俊凯沉默地踏过来大力地整个扛起了他。

背脊撞在床垫上时一阵轻微的痛感让王源“啊”出声来，他本能的想屈腿，被王俊凯按住。那人上衣整齐，解了裤子，朝他俯下身，轻轻含住了他的耳朵。  
王源耳垂敏感，稍微吮吸整个红透了。他搭在王俊凯肩上的手控制不住的颤抖，被他舔弄耳郭、舌尖偶尔清扫过耳蜗时一阵电击感直直地击中他的神经中枢，大半个身体都软下来。王源忍不住嘤咛出声，王俊凯太熟悉他的身体了，即使有日子没见，只需要稍加撩拨，他便为王俊凯情动不已。  
新房里没有润滑剂，王源咬着王俊凯的衣领，示意他去拿床头一罐凡士林。冬天买来润肤的，后来就有了别的用途。王俊凯笑起来眼睛不怀好意地眯起，他半张着嘴舔过自己虎牙的神态看上去很性感。  
他的手指沾取一大块冰凉软膏往后穴送的时候，王源是很不舒服的。被迫张着腿红着脸，嘴里还说些让王俊凯听着舒服的话，王源觉得自己仿佛是个到了发情期的Omega。  
这想法在他脑子里打转，却老是能被王俊凯知道似的。那人的手指被他经久无人触碰的后穴里轻轻弯曲，搅弄内壁，凡士林融化后发出沉闷的水声，王俊凯的吻从脖颈游移到下颌，他咬了一口王源优美的下巴。  
“不想叫就闭嘴好好享受。”他带笑的低语，王源意乱情迷，这句话分毫不差地送进耳朵里，他不由得按紧了王俊凯。  
王源感觉到他手指的动作，那里逐渐接纳了异物，变得柔软容易承受。他的阴茎抵在入口时，王源却抬手压住王俊凯的腰，让他原本轻慢的策略失效，一下子狠狠地撞了进去。双方均是痛哼，王源埋在他颈窝发出脸红心跳的喘息。  
王俊凯整根没入却没动，他静静地感受内部久违的脉搏，和自己的连在一起，他们的确是合二为一了。王俊凯听到王源在他耳边，像是自语般低声宣布：“你是我的……王俊凯……”  
压着句末的气音，他抽动起来。握住王源的腰，在他身上留下指痕，在他里面感受内壁吮吸，紧致卷土重来，王俊凯激动得仿佛光是这样的抽插他都能射出来，而王源还在他身体各处敏感的地方轻轻撩拨。  
他朝王俊凯的乳尖哈气，舔他胸膛的皮肤，弄得一片淋漓水光。王俊凯的阴茎没入又抽出，抵在洞口不肯进去，感觉那里像发出了隐秘的邀请。  
抬起王源的一条腿细细观察，被插入的地方此时已经完全打开，看得见里头深红色的内壁轻轻吮吸，穴口抑制不住的开合，催促他。王源拿了个枕头捂住脸，半晌不见他动作，后头空得很，前面被王俊凯时轻时重的套弄。  
“你倒是进来……啊——！”  
“等的就是你这句。”  
王俊凯握着他一只脚踝，骨骼分明不是柔弱无依。他让王源侧躺，一只脚搭在自己肩头，再缓慢而又坚定地插了进去。他抵住王源敏感的位置大力摩擦，又在他濒临高潮时往更深的地方冲撞。  
“嗯……！快……不要闹！唔，不是那儿——”他拉长了声音叫床的时候目光有点涣散了，咬着枕头时涎水都从嘴角淌下来，口齿不清地跟王俊凯说我要你。  
王俊凯知道他喜欢痛快一些，他却偏不给王源。这天他们的结合像是两相折磨，比着谁先败下阵。一个专挑敏感地方下手，并着阴茎在后穴抽插的力度，却并不理一直流出腺液的前端；另个后穴里头的咬合像张嘴，吮吸他的分身，手指摸到结合处按压阴囊。  
没脱上衣的王俊凯，王源侧头看他，目光迷离，眼角通红。他的白衬衫纽扣系到最上方一个，薄唇轻咬着，一双桃花眼完全闭上了，脸颊绯红一片俨然是快到极限。  
他坐起来，就着阴茎还在体内的姿势，双腿绕上王俊凯的腰把他抱紧。突然改变的力度和位置让两个人都不约而同发出一声闷哼，随后一起泄了出来。  
这高潮仿佛拦着洪水的堤坝被捣毁了，来得又快又猛烈，持续良久，王源还感觉里面那东西在跳动，一股一股地把精液射进去。  
他枕上王俊凯的肩膀，也不管那人说下巴太尖硌得疼。王源愣了一会儿，摸了摸自己前端挂着的浓精，“……你没带套啊。”  
王俊凯亲了他口：“没事儿，你又不会怀。”  
王源说：“狗屁。我刚洗的澡，这下又要重洗了。”

事后等王源磨蹭地洗好出了浴室，见王俊凯正往他包里鬼祟地塞什么。王源走过去拿起自己的外套，毫不留情地拆穿他——搜出一个盒子。  
“这什么啊，”他有点好笑地说，王俊凯伸手要抢，王源跳到床上把盒子举得老高，“你为什么不直接给我，别说是因为害臊啊。你怎么这么闷骚啊！”他想说什么都做过了，怎么还像个青春期的少年一样，但他说不出话。  
王俊凯也跳上来抱住他，把王源放倒躺在床垫，好整以暇地夺了盒子来打开。里头一枚戒指素净简单，正中嵌了颗钻，他拖过王源的左手给他戴在无名指上。  
舌顺着指尖舔弄两下，整个含了进去。王源皱眉骂他恶心，完了却把手指抽出来细细打量，那枚戒指大小正好，不知道是王俊凯什么时候偷偷量的。他转头看王俊凯，房间里还没有家具，就一张床一个矮柜，王源却觉得前所未有的充实。  
“生日礼物。”王俊凯严肃地回答了刚才王源的疑问，“我担心错过了。”  
“有时候我不知道说你什么好。不过你都懂。”王源拉过外套盖住两个人，“明天家具该送过来了，我只挑了大件，剩下的改天咱俩再去选。听说现在训兵没那么辛苦了？”  
“都是带熟了的人不会出岔子，春节前我都挺有空的，大不了请个假。我看方毓跑得比我还勤，每天出去吃香喝辣。”王俊凯亲了亲他的鼻子，多了枚戒指的手看起来还不习惯，不过是真的很合适，“你是决定以后在这里住？”  
“对，这里离C城近，我之前瞒着我爸投资了一个项目，现在快到收账期了。如果效益好可以考虑长期合作，而且离家里也不远，要回去也就两个多小时车程，更重要的是——到你们训练基地还挺方便的。”王源扳着指头一一说了打算来，他的眼睛里落满微光，“起先是真没想到，这么巧。”  
王俊凯沉默地抱住他，算得上家徒四壁的地方，前所未有的温暖。

当晚他们就这么将就着睡了，第二天王源接的电话八点钟便打来。王俊凯趁家具公司没来的空隙，回训练基地跟领导说要帮朋友搬家，部队纪律虽铁，他们不是特种兵也不必随时通勤，有事相互交接就好。  
他再回去别墅时王源正指挥着工人把衣柜抬进去，他选的家具都是样式大方简单的类型，复杂的装饰全部摒弃。王俊凯帮王源把客厅收拾出来，那人大爷似的坐在沙发上，拍了拍旁边的位置：“过来歇会儿。”  
“我不累。”王俊凯说，“想到是自己家，怎么忙也开心。”  
“谁说是你家了？我家。”王源强调，被立刻镇压——王俊凯单手撑在沙发背上，把王源整个圈在怀里：“怎么说话的？”  
王源知道他故意的，抬脚拿膝盖撞了撞王俊凯的腰，没用力，笑着服软：“哦，你家。”  
下一秒就踹王俊凯去倒水，等他端了柠檬水过来，王源问：“你现在能住这儿吗？”“怎么？”“你不住的话我一个人打算养条狗。”他说这话的表情认真，可王俊凯止不住想笑，他半跪在地上，抬手去捏王源的鼻子。  
“想养什么狗啊？”  
“别闹我很严肃的问你。”王源被捏着出气的地方，说话瓮声瓮气还带鼻音，“你看啊，我读研不用每天去学校，就算去，自己也有车；然后还要去C城跑生意，你不陪我，还不准我养条狗玩吗？”  
王俊凯装作没听见，他不太喜欢狗，可是王源不喜欢猫。至于后来王源不知从哪搞了只泰迪回来，王俊凯那会儿想反对都没辙了。  
可当下他满心满眼都是刚刚装修好的新家。在王俊凯的计划中——他是个很有规划的人——没有想到过有朝一日决定住下来的地方竟然不是自己挑选，王源和他的共通就在此处，但不代表他们都是拒绝妥协的人。  
冬天里他守着王源，搬家工人走了之后空荡荡的房间总算被填满了。前一天光线太差他没看清的地方也都敞亮了，王俊凯靠在沙发上，两个人叫了垃圾食品的外卖，电视里放着烂俗肥皂剧，谁都没认真看。  
“要这样过很多年的话你会觉得烦吗？”王俊凯揉了揉王源的头发。  
那人把一根鸡腿塞进他嘴里：“废话那么多。”

一天的忙碌在晚间安定了，王俊凯磨蹭着洗完澡出去。王源买的一米八大床，此刻那人正缩在正中的位置，腿上搭了条毯子，把空调开到快30度。  
“费电啊。”王俊凯心疼了一下电费，随后王源轻巧地翻了个白眼。他把床尾的被子抖开，拍蓬松，被褥下午晒过，这个简单的动作却似乎让阳光的味道散出来了，满室温暖。王俊凯把它罩在王源身上，随后自己也缩了进去。  
“手。”王源说，王俊凯笑了笑把他圈到怀里。  
王源还在看电脑，像是写论文，王俊凯问他是什么，他说课题。旁人读硕士，从来都是心无旁骛，而王源却两边兼顾，一边赚钱一边完成学业。关于这点，王源只轻描淡写提过一些，王俊凯要问，他就打太极绕开了。  
王俊凯伸手把王源的笔记本按了，眼看王源要炸毛的时候吻住他。王源以为王俊凯想做，配合地勾住他的脖子，不想那人却松开，眼底深沉看不出情绪，他哑着声音：“你不用这么辛苦，我现在有工资有私库，两个人一起没理由非让你自己分摊。”  
他准备掀王俊凯衣服的手停下，“我没……我不是为一时半会儿。”  
于是王俊凯坐直了，把他的手拿开，摆出一副要长谈的姿态。王源拗不过他，这人倔强起来的时候油盐不进，只得从实交代。  
“虽然和薛婧约好了，但我毕竟是从订婚宴上逃跑的，我爸肯定很生气。现在住这里，薛婧帮我瞒着，毕竟瞒不了一辈子。”王源说的事，王俊凯没有全部一清二楚，但也略知大概，他点点头，示意王源继续说。  
“我爸知道你。”  
“嗯？”  
“他知道我喜欢的是你，我想和你过一辈子。他不同意。”王源吸吸鼻子，尽量镇定地说，“之前周帆说过，以前大学时想动我的人的下场，是我爸动的手。他认为血统高于一切，他是个Beta，好不容易生出Alpha的儿子，不会允许我损了家里的颜面。”  
其实王一博原话是“你要自甘堕落，也得先问问我同不同意”，王源到底没说。他和王一博谁也说服不了谁，却还要碍着骨肉血统的牵连互相折磨。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“生病那会儿。”王源牵过王俊凯的一只手玩，“小梨子和我聊天的时候说到你，她给我看你发的照片，我爸就进来了。他没打我，也没骂人，只是出去和薛家把原本只是说说的事情定下来，正好薛婧和家里闹独立，索性要把我们俩凑到一起。可我和薛婧都不是省油的灯，她昨天见完你，今天就出国了。”

王俊凯二十几岁，第一次觉得“成全”两个字需要用血泪来写。他和王源在一起的时候满足，分开了忐忑担心，不知道有没有前路。他自认出类拔萃，在叛逆的荆棘面前走得鲜血淋漓，但他无怨无悔。  
可他不知道，这条路这么难。他怀着无比的渺茫睡去，很久没有做过的噩梦同美好交织在一起，勒得王俊凯差点在梦里断了呼吸，动弹不得。  
第二天王俊凯是被王源拍醒的，他睁眼看到王源早上起来睡成单眼皮的脸，窗帘外天都还没亮。掐了一把王源的脸，柔声问他：“怎么了？”  
“我才想问你怎么了，昨天晚上一直在说梦话。”  
他想了想，那些丑恶与痛苦的部分被尽数划去，终归是还有些隐喻的好事，半真半假的掺杂在一起，说不上来是好还是坏，细细算来，大概他还是很愿意再回去里面看一眼的。王源拽了把他的衣服，王俊凯碰碰王源的额头。  
“没事，昨晚梦到我跟你求婚。”


End file.
